Trains
by CallMeEli
Summary: They were still halfway till their station when the train came to an abrupt stop causing Beca's head to hit the window hard. Her eyes remained closed but her eyebrows furrowing, a scowl forming on her face as she cussed a bit too loud. She hated trains but maybe, just maybe it wasn't that bad - because of a certain redhead. Bechloe one-shot fluff. Im bad at summaries, bear with me.


**A/N: _Hey guys. This is my first Bechloe fic that I posted ever so bear with me yea. I've recently been into this ship for a while now and it's killing me. I have so many fic ideas for them but the motivation to write one is down low. So its stuck in my head. Except for this one, I really had to write this one. This idea came up while I was going to work and I use the train all the time till one day I saw a couple and the idea just sparked. ANYWAY, enough about this note. You guys enjoy._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters. If I did, Bechloe would have been real by now.**_

* * *

 **Trains**

Beca Mitchell hated trains. She hated public transport in general. It's not like she never used them before. She did, half of her high school life before her parent's divorce and before her walls started to build and the other half was spent alone in a car that she got as an apology from her mom, she used to get away from being in a crowded space. Maybe it was the lingering stares that strangers gave or the barely have any space to breathe when it was rush hour, or the touching of sweaty skins as they pass by. It irked Beca and everyone knew how she loved her personal space.

Chloe Beale on the other hand, all bright and optimistic, loved public transport. She loved seeing the places they pass by, the strangers that come in and out of trains knowing they are living totally different lives, observing strangers and knowing they themselves are lost in their own thoughts. It intrigued her, not in the creepy kind but knowing how mysterious the world works.

Which was how they ended up in a train during rush hour going downtown in Chicago. It was almost the end of their junior year in college, the Bellas were offered tickets for a 3 day trip to Chicago. Unfortunately, it was Spring break so Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Chloe and Beca were the only ones who were free while the others went back home to their families.

Beca hated every second of it. Well, just every second of being in the train. She gave Chloe a half hearted glare, knowing fully that she can never be mad at the red head. Chloe just innocently gave her a smile as she tightened her hold on their linked arms pulling her closer, ' _just in case you get your small self lost in this crowd_ ' as Chloe told her with a teasing smirk. Beca just frowned while Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy chuckled at them. They were all squished into the corner of the other door that doesn't open only in certain stations.

"Why couldn't we just take an uber or a cab to downtown?" Beca complained, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Because, we maybe the most popular collegiate acapella group who won the ICCA Championships three years in a row but we are still broke ass college students." Fat Amy stated a matter of fact. Cynthia Rose and Chloe nodded agreeing.

"Oh and they gave us a budget so we can only spend as much." Chloe added as she smiled sheepishly, the smile that always made Beca's stomach feel weird. She let out an exasperated groan.

The trip was as amazing and exhausting as Beca expected but she loved every single moment with the girls. She wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even Chloe. Chloe, who she got extremely closer to the past years. Chloe, who barged into her shower and is the source and the reason why Beca is who she is right now. She was happy with the Bellas, something she never expected herself to be. Even after her breakup with Jesse, it took a while for him to get accustomed to just being friends. It went alright in the end, and she couldn't be anymore glad.

After the breakup though, Beca started realizing certain feelings that were unknown to her. It terrified her at first when it hit her. She noticed how Chloe's touch lingered more than it should, or more than a best friend should touch. How her hugs lasted longer, how it felt so right. Whenever their skin made contact, it sends electricity through Beca's veins, her insides felt like someone crumpling paper, twisting, crushing, rolling it around their palm before they dispose it but in a good way. How Chloe's hand always seem to find Beca's at times when she just felt down or frustrated because she couldn't think of ideas for a new mix, or when she was just lost in her own thoughts with Chloe beside her, her hold was a reassurance that it was going to be okay. Or just in general, how her hand fit perfectly with Beca's. It made her heart feel like a stampede was passing through but it wasn't going to stop.

Only Chloe had that effect on her, not even with Jesse she felt that much. It was different. Because of it, she was stuck in this dilemma. An endless questions of "What if's" but was accompanied by "probably not's". Knowing Chloe was touchy feely with everyone, it just caused her to be even more confused and paranoid. The feeling was so strong and new, it made Beca's chest feel heavy and her mind over flowing. She knew one thing for sure, she had to do something about it sooner or later; before it was too late.

After exploring most of downtown Chicago, it was already late night. The four Bellas have had dinner and were exhausted except of course for Fat Amy.

"Okay guys, it's a Friday night. We have to go to a nightclub. Who's with me?!" Fat Amy exclaimed as they were walking around Millenium Park, the city lights around them. The park was almost empty, the city almost quiet besides the usual traffic noise and the echoing laughs of some people in the park.

"Big pass. I'm gonna go die under my blanket in the hotel. You girls have fun" Beca yawned waving her hand for them to go.

Fat Amy scoffed, "Party pooper DJ shorty. Like that croc that I had to wrestle out of our house when it tried to steal our food."

Cynthia Rose just shook her head, "I'll go with Amy and keep an eye out if she does anything to get herself arrested"

"Sounds good. I would love to go but maybe tomorrow. I'm actually pretty tired. I'll go with Becs." Chloe said as she linked her arms with Beca's who's hands were in her pockets. Beca who was used to the gesture, doesn't pull back. She never did, not with Chloe atleast.

A smirk grew on the other two Bellas' faces, "Well, we'll leave you with Lil Captain, Cap. Have a good night" Cynthia Rose bid them farewell as she gave Chloe a wink that Beca missed, too busy looking at her watch. Chloe grinned at them winking back as they finally turned and walked the other way.

* * *

Chloe wasn't lying when she said she was tired but she did have enough energy for a nightclub, she always does. She just prefered Beca over anything. It had been like that ever since they met. She doesn't really believe in love at first sight but she does believe that when you see someone for the first time, you know they will be important in your life somehow. That's how she felt about Beca, what she didn't expect that she would fall head over heels for the young girl. She doesn't necessarily have a type, nor does she mind what gender she dates, but something about Beca just pulled all her attention, right from the activities fair till now.

It was true, how she didn't have any sense of what personal space meant, growing up all bubbly and kind, taught to always see good in everyone and bring it out from them. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she was attracted to Beca; she was a challenge. Everyone else was pretty decent to solve, something that took time but not long to break. Then Beca came along with all these walls built around her, it made Chloe curious and from then it grew strong as she slowly tried to break the walls but realizing after a while, that they weren't walls. Beca had tall gates guarding her heart. All she had to do was convince her to open them and let her in. And that's exactly what she did. She didn't know when it started exactly, but she does know that it hasn't faded not once and she doesn't think it will at all, or atleast for a long time.

Maybe it was her protective nature, how she wanted to protect Beca from her past, whatever hurt her, what or whoever was the reason for that frown that seemed to have super glued it's way to her face, to never touch her again. That sarcastic self had made itself permanent as a defense mechanism from all the pain, how Chloe wanted her to realise it's okay to be in pain. Maybe it was that smile, that Beca only used so rarely and when she does it would only last a few minutes then disappear. How that smile made Chloe's heart want to pop out from her chest and kiss those lips that are quirked upwards if that keeps it there. How after a year, Beca didn't flinch or slightly pull back from her touches anymore, how she would let it be and sometimes respond with the same gesture. It made Chloe feel complete.

"Becs, you do know we're taking the train back to the hotel right?"

Beca sighed in frustration, she was honestly too tired that her mouth failed to blurt out complains.

Chloe giggled, "It's late anyways so there's not gonna be much people at all"

"Is the train even still going at this ungodly hour?" Beca frowned.

Chloe nodded, "Yep! Chicago trains don't stop. So we can go anytime and it'll still be moving"

Beca let out another sigh and shrugged it off. Chloe was right, it was late and she was sure there wasn't going to be much people.

They decided to stroll around the park a bit longer, enjoying each others company like always, laughing and recalling memories. The street lights dimmed, stars glowing in the sky and the cold breeze that gushed through them making Chloe shiver. She wore a thin long sleeve sweater, which clearly wasn't enough to keep her warm in Chicago's weather even if it was Spring.

Beca frowned as she noticed this, she stopped her walking and unlinked herself from Chloe before pulling off her hoodie. Chloe watched giving her a quizzical look before she could question it, the hoodie was being pushed to her hands.

"You googled about the trains. I googled about the weather. Chicago is famous for cold Springs." Beca merely said.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, a smirk growing on her lips, "So you wore a sweater under a hoodie? Were you not hot?"

Beca feigned a scowl but a smile quickly betrayed her, "Shut up, Beale. I'm always prepared."

She tried to keep a straight face as she added, "Plus I'm always hot"

Chloe, who now wore Beca's hoodie which was atleast twice her size, smirked at her. She gave a flirty wink, "Very hot"

Beca thanked the gods for the dimmed street lights that was enough to hide the red on her face. She quickly played it off as she stuck her tongue out to Chloe and linking their arms back together.

"Let's go before I decide to leave you alone and you freeze to death" She threatened as she half dragged a laughing Chloe by her side.

* * *

The trains were indeed nearly empty. Beca sat on the window side and Chloe beside her. One of the things about Chloe that Beca loved was that even if they weren't talking, it wasn't awkward. It was one of those times, you let yourself get lost in your own thoughts and Chloe got that.

Beca was looking out the window, trying hard not to focus on how Chloe looked really attractive in her hoodie. Though, Chloe Beale could look attractive on anything and without anything. Beca's eyes widened at her own thoughts as she gulped and bit the insides of her cheek. She blamed it at exhaustion so she let herself drift to sleep.

Chloe was fiddling on her phone till she noticed the brunette asleep next to her, head leaning against the window and her arm now loosely around hers. She smiled at the sleeping brunette as she fought the urge to move that strand of hair off her face and kiss her cheek, remembering she was in public transport and the fact they weren't even together. She merely sighed.

They were still halfway till their stop when the train came to an abrupt stop causing Beca's head to hit the window hard. Her eyes remained closed but her eyebrows furrowing, a scowl forming on her face as she cussed a bit too loud, thankfully there were only three of them in the train cabin, one being a sleeping homeless man who got up from the stop but went back to sleep.

"What the fuck" Beca growled under her breath, opening her eyes and looking around.

"We apologize for stopping but there will be a minor delay due to some technical difficulties. We will depart shortly."

Chloe smiled softly as she turned to Beca, knowing very well she was grumpy when anything or anyone interrupted her sleep.

"I hate trains" Beca murmured angrily.

Chloe chucked softly at this earning a glare from Beca who was slightly pouting, "How cute. Now come on, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there, we'll take an uber to the hotel so we don't have to walk right after this, okay?" Her soft voice reassuring calmed Beca down a bit. Beca was sure there was some kind of magic in how she always did that.

Chloe untangled her arms from Beca's, her hand reaching to the side of Beca's face gently pushing her head on her shoulders, she lightly caressed her cheek before letting go. Beca suddenly felt a small pang in her chest, missing the soft hand on her cheek but was quickly changed when she felt her hand being pulled away from her pocket. Chloe trailed her fingers across Beca's palm before interlacing it with her fingers.

Beca's heart beat skipped a few beats, she was positive she was going to short circuit. But as she felt Chloe's thumb caressing the top of her hand, she closed her eyes and eased her breathing. Adjusting herself so her head was positioned properly on Chloe's shoulders, relaxing as she inhaled her scent, a mix of strawberry and vanilla, she let out a content sigh.

She felt Chloe's lips on her head and a quiet whisper, "I'll be here"

She was pretty sure her heart melted with those words and caused every hair on her body to stand. Maybe she doesn't hate trains completely, as long as she was with Chloe. How her hand fit so perfectly with hers, her scent and her assuring touches. Everything about it was almost completely cliché. A delayed train at half past three in the morning, the silence atmosphere of the cabin, the warm feeling inside her, a strong desire to stay like that forever and a beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking redhead. Something about it was so serene.

She doesn't hate trains after all.

Maybe she'll learn to hate things less, as long as she was with Chloe, everything suddenly seemed so worth it. Maybe that's what it meant to be in love, you see and feel things differently. Maybe she was so in love with Chloe and that's completely okay.

Maybe she'll finally tell her later or tomorrow. She felt Chloe squeeze her hand gently and her head leaning on top of hers. Maybe she definitely will. Later. She fell into her slumber.

* * *

 ** _Whoop. There it is. Okay so maybe I messed up the timeline here a bit. I don't know exactly when this happened. But I imagined somewhere around their 3rd year after they won the ICCA's again. And to clarify whoever wants to know why they are taking the train TO downtown. There are hotels in Rosemont here in Chicago which is like in the complete opposite side of where downtown is. So i put them there just for the joy of the idea of them using public transport. I live in Chicago but like I didn't want to focus so much on naming all the tourists sites they went to so I just settled with the park._**

 _ **Anyway thank**_ _**you so much for reading, lets hope I get motivation to write down my other ideas for this ship. #PRAYING FOR BECHLOE IN PP3**_


End file.
